The Hearing
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is awaiting a hearing from the board of commissioners regarding a case she was working on. It's taking its toll on Olivia and she is steadily dropping into a depressive state. Can her friends help her stay happy? Can a lawyer, working for free, get Olivia off the charges she's facing?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia woke up feeling like crap. She hadn't slept well again. For the last week, Olivia had been unable to sleep and she hadn't eaten anything. IAB had suspended her from work until her hearing on Monday morning with the board of commissioners. The hearing was making Olivia feel depressed and she was angry. Her friends had tried all week to make her feel better, but nothng had worked. She knew that she didn't have to worry since she hadn't actually done anything wrong, but the fact that no-one was listening to her was making it harder. The charges had been filed last week. She was getting charged with beating a suspect until he was barely concious, but it had actually been the suspect that had injured her. The case had happened almost a month previously, giving the suspect a fake timeline of events.

Olivia had been taken to hospital after the suspect had beaten her, and she had spent the night there. Everyone in the squad knew what the truth was, but the suspect's lawyer didn't care.

Olivia had spent the last few days searching for a lawyer that would take her case without asking for money. She had finally found Trevor Langan when she had been working with them to get one of his innocent clients out of jail. Langan had agreed to help Olivia for free.

Langan had called several people to be character witnesses for Olivia as well as witnesses for what had really happened. He was asking the SVU squad to help, and he had called in Alex Cabot for her help. He had even managed to get in contact with almost all of the former ADAs for SVU, and some of the former detectives. He hadn't told Olivia yet, but he was also getting her doctor to help out. Olivia had given Langan permission to get her medical file to use in the hearing.

A loud knock on the door made Olivia jump. She hadn't been expecting visitors and Langan always called before coming. Olivia opened the door to find Elliot standing there.

"Come in El," said Olivia.

Elliot had been coming by every day since Langan had told him about the hearing. On the first visit two days ago, Olivia had told him what was going on and she had broken down into tears. Elliot had comforted her, realising that he truly missed his old partner. Since then, Elliot had been a source of comfort for Olivia and he had been trying to take care of her.

"How are you Liv?" asked Elliot.

"Tired. Do you want anything?"

"No. I want to make sure you're happy."

"You've been through this before El. You know that's not possible."

"Liv, I've done so many of these hearings that they don't bother me anymore. I just used the suspensions as time to spend with my family. Don't worry, you won't get into trouble Liv. You didn't do anything wrong. Once they see the medical reports for you and him, they'll realise the truth."

Olivia knew that Elliot was just trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. She was so upset that nothing mattered to anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Monday morning. The hearing was starting in an hour and Olivia was trying to mask her feelings from everyone around her. The only person who was seeing through the mask was Elliot, simply because she had been open with him over the last few days. Langan was organising the order of his character witnesses for the day as well as his witnesses to the alleged incident. He had left Olivia with her friends in the hopes that they would be able to cheer her up slightly. He knew she was a long way from being herself again though. Only one person truly knew what Olivia's mental state was like at the moment, and that person was Rebecca Hendricks. Lagan knew Olivia had visited Rebecca over the last week and he knew some of the things that had been discussed but he didn't know all of it.

After what seemed like decades to Olivia, Langan came out of the hearing room and called Olivia inside. The others could only come in when it was their turn to give statements, and they couldn't stay afterwards. Langan felt bad enough for Olivia and he was trying to minimise the damage that was being created as it was.

The hearing started pretty quickly and Langan called his first witness within five minutes of the starting time. The person that came in was Elliot. Olivia knew that he needed to get back to work so she had asked Langan to make him first. When Elliot walked in, he went directly to the witness stand without looking at his former partner. Olivia was grateful for that because she wasn't interested in speaking to anyone.

"Detective Stabler, can you please tell me how you know Miss Benson?" asked Langan.

"We used to work together. I met Olivia when she started at SVU," said Elliot.

"How long ago was that?"

"Fourteen years."

"When did you last work with Miss Benson?"

"Around two years ago."

"In the twelve years that you worked with Miss Benson, dd she ever make a mistake like the one she has been accused of today?"

"No. In fact, she's the one that is always making sure that no-one stuffs up on cases."

"Do you think that she made this mistake?"

"No way. Not a chance."

"Thank you Detective."

Elliot left the room and Langan called for Alex. A few minutes later, Alex was sitting in the seat that had just been vacated by Elliot.

"Miss Cabot, how long have you known Miss Benson?"

"Too long for me to count. We've been best friends since we started school at five years old," said Alex.

"So you know Miss Benson quite well?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Did you ever work together?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Around five years straight. We've worked together for a few months over the last few years as well."

"Do you believe that Miss Benson could hurt another person?"

"No. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Thanks Miss Cabot."

Alex stepped off the witness box and left the room. Langan called Casey Novak into the room and started immediately. It wasn't long before Casey stepped off the stand and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Langan walked over to Alex. She was standing outside the ladies' toilets, waiting for Olivia. The break was over and the hearing was ready to start up again.

"Is she done?" asked Langan.

"Yeah, is the hearing back on?" asked Alex.

"Yes."

"Is she going to get punished?"

"No. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Good."

It wasn't long before the hearing was on again. Langan had called for Brian Cassidy.

"What was your relationship with Miss Benson?"

"We were friends and colleagues. And before you ask, no, I don't think she would hurt anyone. I think this hearing is a waste of time and complete bull crap," said Cassidy.

Langan smiled at Cassidy's conviction and thanked him for his time. Langan then called Jefferies to the stand.

"Do you trust Miss Benson?"

"Of course I do."

"How long did you work together?"

"About a year."

"Do you think that Miss Benson could do something like this?"

"No way. I'm sure that everyone else so far has told you that Olivia is one of the best people you can ever meet."


	4. Chapter 4

"Agent Porter, could you please tell us what Miss Benson is like?" asked Langan.

"Olivia is amazing. I met her almost seven years ago and I have always liked the way she works. Olivia is a very trustworthy person and I have seen how caring she can be, even to suspects and offenders. Olivia puts her trust into everyone, even people who don't deserve it," said Porter. He looked away from Olivia as he said the last sentence. "It's impossible to count how many times someone that Olivia has trusted has lied to her face."

"In the last six years, has Olivia ever made a mistake?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"How did you meet each other?"

"Olivia was working undercover in Portland. I was her case handler."

"Did Olivia do a good job?"

"Yes. Even when she was finished with me, she stayed behind to help me deal with a victim who wouldn't talk to anyone but Olivia."

"Thank you Agent Porter."

George Huang was next.

"Dr Huang, what was your first encounter with Miss Benson?"

"The SVU squad was working on a particularly horrible and devastating case. Several children were murdered and I was loaned by the FBI to help debrief everyone. Olivia was the only one who truly opened up to me."

"Have you worked together since then?"

"Yes. I've been providing counselling services and giving insights when needed."

"Do you believe that Olivia would ever convict an innocent person?"

"No. At least not on purpose anyway. I've seen Olivia beat herself up when she makes a mistake, though they've never been her fault."

"So, Miss Benson could not have committed these mistakes without remorse?"

"Definitely not. Olivia would most likely apologise for days on end and would try her best to free the innocent person."


	5. Chapter 5

Langan had sent Huang back outside and called in Rebecca but he had made sure to tell Huang to stick around as he had more questions for him. Once Rebecca had seated herself in the witness-box, Langan started with the questions.

"How long has Miss Benson been seeing you to deal with issues?"

"A week and a half."

"I'm aware that you have to respect your client's privacy, but can you tell me about Miss Benson's current state of mind?"

"She's experiencing anxiety and terror, both of which stem from these ghastly accusations. She has been suffering other problems that were caused by the fear and anxiety."

"Can you tell me what these problems are?"

"Not without Olivia's permission."

"Okay. Can you tell me anything else?"

"Sorry, no."

"That's okay. Thanks Dr Hendricks."

Rebecca left the room and another person entered.

"Dr Smith, please explain how you know Miss Benson."

"I'm her doctor."

"I have Miss Benson's medical records with me. Can you please read the highlighted passage aloud?"

"Sure." Dr Smith took the file from Langan and looked at it. "'Detective Benson has multiple bruises on her body, ranging from very severe to minor on an injury scale. The most severe bruises are at the forehead and crown. The detective also has multiple cuts and scrapes from what seem to have been concrete weapons.'"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Olivia has been beaten by someone with more strength than herself."

"Okay. Read the next passage please."

"'Detective Benson's injuries are defensive. In my professional opinion, Detective Benson was trying to protect herself from being attacked, with little success.'"

"Thank you." Langan took the file back from Dr Smith. "You can leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda sat down in the witness-box and looked at Langan, waiting patiently for him to ask her questions.

"Dr Warner, when did you meet Miss Benson?"

"When she first started at SVU."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost fifteen years."

"Is Miss Benson good at her job?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

"Olivia saved my life."

"How?"

"I was shot in the chest. My lung had collapsed and I couldn't breathe without help. She helped me breathe again until an ambulance arrived."

"Has Miss Benson ever made a mistake?"

"Not that I have witnessed."

"Have you ever heard of a mistake being made by Miss Benson?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"I don't know the details but I do know that Olivia was very unhappy about it."

"Was she remorseful?"

"Very. It wasn't her fault, but she still felt responsible for the mistake."

"Can you tell me what Miss Benson's like?"

"She's amazing. She's a wonderful friend and an excellent person in general. It's easy to get along with her. To see her as distraught as she is hurts a lot."

"Thanks Dr Warner."

Melinda stepped out of the room as a break was called. Langan led Olivia out to her friends.

Olivia washed her hands as she finished in the ladies' toilet. She didn't pay attention when the door opened, thinking that it was just another person coming to use the toilets. It wasn't until Olivia felt hands on her throat that she looked around. Her attacker threw her to the ground and punched her. Olivia defended herself but didn't throw any punches or kicks, afraid that doing so would get her into more trouble. When her attacker left, leaving Olivia on the floor, bleeding and bruised, she started crying. The door opened, causing her to jump until she felt caring hands help her sit up against the wall.

Olivia looked up to find Rebecca bending in front of her.

"Liv, what happened?" she asked.

"He hurt me."

"Who?"

"The suspect."

Olivia's voice was a whisper now. Rebecca got up to grab some paper towels and pressed them gently against Olivia's lip as the door opened and Langan came in with Melinda.

"What the hell happened!?" exclaimed Langan.

"He hurt her," said Rebecca.

"Who?"

"That idiot that's trying to get her into trouble."

"I'll deal with it. Bring her to the court room when she's ready please."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia walked into the court room with Rebecca supporting her. She was sore from being attacked in the bathroom. Munch was already on the witness stand so Rebecca helped Olivia to her seat and left again.

"Are you alright?" whispered Langan to Olivia. She nodded and he moved on to questioning Munch. "How long have you worked with Miss Benson Detective Munch?"

"Almost fifteen years."

"How long have you known each other?"

"The same amount of time. We met when Olivia started at SVU."

"Do you trust Olivia?"

"With my life. We've been friends longer than all of my marriages combined."

"In your opinion, is Olivia a smart person?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Olivia would intentionally hurt a person?"

"No."

"Do you believe that Olivia would intentionally sabotage a case?"

"No."

"Do you believe that Olivia is guilty of the charges being layed against her today?"

"Definitely not."

"What do you think of Olivia?"

"I think Olivia is amazing. She's a sweet person and she's always there for me when I need her. She's selfless and kind, and she always takes care of other people. Victims have given Olivia power of attorney, and a couple of them have given Olivia the decision making power for their children. One of the victims gave Olivia custody of her son for almost three months before taking Olivia's advice and giving permanent custody to his grandparents."

"Do you think that Olivia deserves to be here today?"

"No."

"Thank you Detective Munch, you can leave now."

Munch stood up and left the room. He was quickly replaced with Rollins, who took the stand and waited for Langan to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Detective Rollins, how do you know Miss Benson?" asked Langan.

"We work together at SVU."

"How long have you known each other?"

"About two years."

"Do you trust Miss Benson?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not? Olivia's wonderful. I have no reason to not trust her."

"Do you think that Olivia is guilty of beating up the man sitting across from me?"

"No way. Definitely not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Detective."

Rollins left the room and was replaced by Nick, who smiled encouragingly at Olivia.

"Detective Amaro, are you Olivia's partner?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been partners?"

"Almost two years. Since I started at SVU."

"Do you think that Olivia trusts you?"

"I know she does. I saved her from being shot after the officer that should've stayed with her left to back up his partner and I."

"Who was going to shoot her?"

"A perp from a case we were working on. He had been hiding near the house that we found our victim in."

"Do you trust your partner?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that Olivia would jeopardize her career?"

"No. I saw her when she lost her old partner. He left without a word and hurt her. It took her a while to get back on track but she works even harder now that she's finally over the loss."

"Have you ever seen an altercation between Olivia and a suspect?"

"No."

"Do you believe Olivia would hurt a person?"

"No."

"Okay. Thank you Detective Amaro. You can go."

Nick left the court room and Fin came in to take the witness stand.

"Detective Tutuola, how well do you know Olivia?"

"I've known Olivia for nearly fourteen years. She was just starting her second year at SVU when I started there."

"Has Olivia ever hurt a suspect?"

"No. There was a case where Olivia opted to go undercover and was attacked by the perp. She knew he was the perp but only defended herself from him."

"What did she protect herself from?"

"He was trying to rape her."

"Did he succeed?"

"No. I stopped him just in time."

"Is Olivia a good detective in your opinion?"

"Yes. She's a wonderful detective."

"Thanks Detective Tutuola."

Fin stepped off the witness stand and left. Cragen entered a few minutes later, took the stand and waited patiently for Langan to begin.

"Captain Cragen, what's your opinion of Detective Benson?"

"Olivia is an amazing detective. She's kind and caring, excellent with victims and appropriately tough with the perps. She treats everyone fairly."

"Has Olivia ever been in trouble for attacking a perp or suspect?"

"No."

"Does Olivia follow the law?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that Olivia is guilty of these charges?"

"No."

"Do you trust Olivia?"

"Yes. With my life. She's proved that I didn't commit the crime I was accused of just a few months ago, actually."

"Okay. Thank you Captain."

Cragen stood up and left as Huang re-entered the room.

"Dr Huang, you said earlier that Olivia would try to free an innocent person that she has put in prison. Could you please provide an example?"

"Sure. There was a time a few years ago where Olivia was instrumental in putting a rapist in jail. He always said he was innocent but the evidence said otherwise. When she went back to the evidence and discovered her mistake, Olivia spent weeks trying to free him. She succeeded but it took a toll on her."

"Thank you Doctor."

Langan waited until Huang had left and then told the commissioners that he was finished with questioning people. The commissioners had a quick discussion and then turned back to face Olivia.

"We have come to a decision," said the middle commissioner.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was the decision?" asked Alex anxiously.

"Cleared of all charges. They apologised for wasting Olivia's time, though I'm quite sure they don't actually care," said Langan.

Olivia looked relieved but sad. Everyone knew that she was exhausted and hurt, and they didn't want to make it worse. Alex was the first to speak.

"Come on Liv. I'll take you home."

"Thanks Alex," Olivia said quietly.

Alex took Olivia's hand and led her to the elevator. Once they were alone in the elevator, Olivia hugged Alex, thanking her for being there for her right from the start.

"It's alright Livia. You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to look after you. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes. I'm really hungry."

"Did you eat this morning?"

"I couldn't. I felt really sick."

"Fair enough. But you have to promise me that you'll sleep and eat now."

"I will. I'm so glad that its over. I get to go back to work tomorrow."

Olivia's face was bright now and Alex smiled. She was glad that she had her best friend back.

**THE END**


End file.
